What if An Alpha and Omega Fanfiction
by TheBrightServant's secrets
Summary: What if Humphrey was taken to Idaho with Lilly before he could annoy Kate. Only an idea. Please, review. I don't own any Chara, Alpha and Omega belongs to Lionsgate.
1. Intro

Introduction

Just after Kate and Garth left for the moonlight howl, leaving Humphrey and Lilly alone, Lilly was coming back to her home when Humphrey asked:

"Lilly, do I look like a coyote?"

"What?" Lilly asked, not understanding his question right at the moment.

"I asked do I look like a coyote?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, before turning facing him.

"You're not a coyote Humphrey. Kate just wanted you to go away. She never thought what she said." She answered him.

"Oh… like a joke, right?"

"Yes, it's exactly that! Ya know, if she is dating with Garth, it's only because of her responsibilities. Plus, you know that alpha and omega-"

"Can't howl together, I know. It's just… I feel so close to her." Humphrey said.

"Don't speak about that." Lilly said lowering her head.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. You don't have a boyfriend yet. But, hey; Lilly!"

He approached and raised her head with his paw.

"I'm sure you will find someone. You're a great girl, you're fun, you're pretty, you're smarter than you look like… I'm sure someone will notice you one day."

Lilly blushed slightly under her fur.

"Thanks Humphrey."

And right after that, a dart was shot right in her butt.

"WHOUAA!" She yelled with a start.

Humphrey, surprised by this, asked:

"Lilly, are you alright?"

"Uhm, I… I don't know. I…"

She looked at Humphrey and saw his face all funny. Her mind went off and she couldn't control herself.

"Humph, you look cute there."

Even more surprised by her behavior, Humphrey asked:

"Are you sure you're alright Lilly?"

_"I'm great."_ She said walking toward him and sliding herself under his head. _"I'm great like the moon tonight."_

"Lilly, stop joking, what are you doing?" He said embarrassed, turning toward her.

And at that moment, another dart landed in his butt.

"WHA… HEY! Ouch, again in the butt. Those stupid skinners can't let it in peace." He said turning on himself.

And then he became all woozy too and followed Lilly.

_"Hey! Lilly, where are you going without me?"_ He asked.

"*Giggles* _Come here and find out by yourself!"_ Lilly replied, falling on the grass.

_"Ooh, I'm coming riiiight nowwww."_

And Humphrey fell just next her. They were both asleep. It's there the relocation's team came out of the bushes and put the 2 asleep wolves in metal boxes.

At the moonlight howl, Kate was coming down of the big rock after Garth's nightmarish howl. She went under a fallen tree and watched at were Garth was.

"What did I done for have to marry someone who doesn't know howl?" She thought. "It's maybe my punishment for have pulled Humphrey away like I did. I hope he will forgive me about that."

She sighed deeply.

"Well, Garth must wait now. Maybe I can make some true howling come out of him."

And Kate made his way to where Garth was.


	2. Chapter 1 The adventure begin

Chapter n°1

The adventure begin

Humphrey woke up in a strange box. It was day outside because he saw some light come from some hole on the box.

"Oy, my head." He said.

"Humphrey, is that you?" A voice shouted outside.

"Lilly?"

"Oh Humphrey! You're here too! Where are they bringing us?"

"I… I don't know Lilly! Just try to calm down."

"How do you want I calm! We don't know where they bring us, we don't know what they will do to us! They maybe want to hurt us!" Lilly replied with tears in her eyes, but Humphrey could only imagine them, and it made him sad for her.

"LILLY! Just calm down! I'm here Lilly, I'm with you! I'll protect you Lilly! But please, calm down!" He said.

After a moment, the truck where their boxes where on stopped and humans began to speak.

"Come on, we don't have all day! Take the boxes and put them on the ground."

Lilly and Humphrey felt the boxes they were in move. Finally, the man said:

"That it, release them now."

The latch was removed and the doors opened.

"RUN!" Humphrey yelled to Lilly.

And the 2 wolves ran out of the sight of the human. They ran as fast as they could until they reach a big edge from where they saw beautiful mountains in front of them.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Lilly said amazed.

Humphrey looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, I cried. I'm just a freak." She replied.

"Hey, it's nothing! You were afraid. Now, I'm with you, and I don't know where we are, but we're going to come back to our home together."

"Thanks Humphrey."

"For what?" He asked.

"For cheer me up like that. I'm sure we will come back home now."

Suddenly, a round stone passed just between them.

"What was that?" Humphrey said surprised.

The 2 wolves looked over the edge and saw 2 birds in a grassy land with 3 porcupine.

"Lie down!" Humphrey warned as he saw another ball coming toward them.

"Whoua!" Lilly shouted lying down clumsily.

The ball passed just above them.

"Pfou, it was close." Humphrey said next.

"What are they doing?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. It looks like a sort of game."

"They maybe know where we are?"

"Yeah, come on, we're going to ask them." He said.

"And if they don't know, we can eat them so." Lilly said smiling.

"Yeah, good point." Humphrey replied.

They began to come down slowly from the edge. Then, they headed toward the 2 birds. Another ball came toward the 2 wolves and they dodged it. This ball bounced everywhere a lot before go back near the 2 birds, rolling toward a hole on the ground with a little flag next to it. The ball was almost in the hole when the wind stopped it and made it come back to the bird.

"What?! It can't be possible!" The big one said.

"It looks like the wind is against you today my lord." The yellow one replied.

"It was in, I'm sure it was going in the hole, so it counts."

"The wind is an obstacle. You can't complain about that."

"For a French, it counts."

"Hemm, French-Canadian, it's a slash, no, a hyphen." The yellow bird said.

"I said French." The big bird replied.

"Canadian."

"French!"

"Canadian!"

"FRENCH!"

"Canadian. But may I add you are a wonderful golfer."

The big bird watched him suspiciously, and then said playing with his golf club:

"Haha, merci. And you are a very good caddy."

"Thanks my lord."

But then, the yellow bird saw 2 wolves approaching them.

"Take off!" He yelled as he hid in the tree above him.

The porcupine went away too.

"Paddy, what is wrong with you?" The big bird asked before to see the shadows of 2 wolves behind him.

He turned and said:

"Hey, hello there. You two are wolves. I have not seen many wolves in this park."

"Yeah, we're not really from here." Lilly cut him.

"We wanted to ask you where we are and how to come back to our home." Humphrey added.

"Oh, you are two lost wolves?" The big bird asked.

"Not really. We were transported here by humans." Lilly replied.

"Oh, so it's a relocation. You must have been took away from your home by humans for…"

But the bird stopped talking when he saw Lilly began to cry.

"Great, you succeeded to make her cry. Shh Lilly, all is alright. We will come home, I promise." Humphrey said as he hugged her.

"I understand you are sad young lady, but I'm sure we can bring you home." The yellow bird said coming down from his tree. "By the way, I'm Paddy and this is Marcel."

"Nice to meet you. But first, where are we?" Humphrey asked.

"You're in Idaho."

"Idaho?" Lilly said.

"Ida-who?" Humphrey asked.

"Oui, Idaho, a lot of mountains, rivers, lakes, and few billions potatoes." Marcel said.

"The Sawtooth National Wilderness." Paddy added.

"Alright alright." Lilly said as she began to get lost in their details.

"And where do you come from?" Marcel asked.

"Jasper park Canada." Humphrey replied.

"Jasper park! It's not too far, and I already played golf there! You will be home fast if you follow our instructions." Marcel replied.

"Okay, we follow you." Lilly said.

At Jasper.

"Kate, are you there?" Winston called.

"I'm coming dad!" Kate replied, coming out of the main den.

Winston was standing in front of the den with Even, Tony and Garth.

"Something is wrong?" She asked.

"No, all is alright, it's just about the date for the wedding. We planned it for tomorrow." Eve said.

"Oh, tomorrow. Yeah, it's good."

"You will maybe spend the day with Garth?" Tony said.

"Yeah. Garth?"

"Kate?"

"Follow me please. I will show you the territory."

"Oh, and Kate, if you see Lilly, can you say her to come home? We didn't see here last night." Eve said.

Kate shuddered.

"She didn't come back home?" She asked.

"No, why?" Winston asked suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. Garth, I must go see my friend Humphrey before we go. You come with me?"

"I come with you Kate." Garth replied.

And the 2 alphas went toward Humphrey's den. When they were there, Kate entered alone in the den, but she came out quickly.

"He isn't here." She said.

"He is an omega, right? He must be playing around." Garth replied.

"I hope you're right. We go see his three friends for make sure and after that, I will be all to you."

"Alright for me."

And the 2 alphas went looking for Humphrey's friend. They found them near the river.

"Hey, Salty, Shakey, Mooch!" Kate called.

"Oh, hey, good morning Kate! Who is this one?" Shakey asked.

"His name is Garth, he is the future leader of the Eastern Pack and my future mate."

"Whoua! You're getting married to a thief?" Salty said sarcastically.

"Salty!" Kate warned growling.

"Just kidding."

"Well Kate, did you see Humphrey this morning? We are waiting for him to go log-sledding." Mooch said.

"He isn't with you?" She asked, beginning to worry.

"No, we didn't see him since last night."

Kate looked at Garth, shocked.

"I understand now. It means that your friend Humphrey and you're sister Lilly are missing since last night?" Garth asked.

"We must warn mom and dad immediately." She said. "Sorry Garth, but your visit gonna wait."

"No worries. I understand that your family goes before me. Plus, it's not like if you mysteriously disappeared." He replied.

She chuckled. Then, the 2 alphas went for the main den.


	3. Chapter 2: 2 lost wolves, 2 birds

Chapter 2: 2 lost wolves, 2 birds and a second chapter.

"Hey! Are we still far from wherever you are leading us?" Humphrey asked to Marcel.

"No, it's only few meters now. Don't say you're tired?!" Marcel replied angrily.

"It's Lilly, she needs to drink." Humphrey said.

"Oh, for god sake!"

"We will never make it in time if you don't move faster." Paddy said.

"Try to explain that to her." Humphrey replied pointing at Lilly.

Paddy and Marcel looked at her and saw her angry face.

"I'm hungry and I'm thirsty!" She said.

The 2 birds came hide behind Humphrey.

"I-I think we still have some times." Paddy said.

"Y-yeah, go on, do as you like." Marcel added.

"Thank you." Lilly replied as she went away for a little puddle she saw not far.

"Your girlfriend is pretty, but terrifying too." Paddy said to Humphrey.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Humphrey whispered angrily to the birds.

"Ya know, when the humans brought you here, they hopped you two big wolves would do a lot of little wolves." Marcel said sarcastically.

"You were brought here for… repopulate." Paddy added.

"WHAT?! Are those humans dumb?!" Humphrey said.

"You look so afraid. Is it her whom scary you?" Marcel asked.

"Lilly don't scare me! I'm just… kinda already taken." Humphrey replied.

"Ooh, it will be hard for her to hear that." Marcel said, winking at Paddy.

"Listen to me, I fell in love with Lilly's sister when I was young, and I'm still in love with her. I never asked to be taken here with Lilly."

"Hey, it's not our fault. The humans must sawn you two close to each other, they thought you were mate and BANG, they made you sleep and took you for here." Marcel replied.

"Humans like wolves, they didn't want to do this for cruelty." Paddy added.

"Shut up now, she returns." Humphrey said.

Lilly came back peacefully.

"We can go boys." She said with a smile.

"Great, now, quick!" Humphrey said.

They arrived near a little house where a camper was stopped in front, and 2 humans were dancing on a rock song.

"Here is your ride." Marcel said.

"What, confinedagain?" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, it's our only chance to come back home." Lilly said. "But if you don't go, I'll don't go too. I'm too scared."

"Don't worry Lilly, I'm not leaving you." He replied her. Then, he turned toward the birds. "How do we get inside?"

"We will open the back door for you, you'll jump in immediately after, okay?" Paddy said.

"Alright." Lilly replied.

The humans disappeared next to the car.

"It's our turn!" Marcel said as he and Paddy approached the back of the camper.

At this instant, the music stopped and the humans began to enter in the front of the camper. Marcel opened the door with his stick and Paddy called:

"Now, quick!"

Humphrey and Lilly ran to the camper.

"Please, ladies first." Humphrey said to her.

"Thanks." She said with a certain pridein her voice.

She jumped into the car and Humphrey jumped next, almost missing the start. Then, the camper went away with them safe inside.

"We will watch over you from the sky!" Marcel said panting.

"I will watch over you and he will breathe deeply!" Paddy added.

Humphrey and Lilly panted from their little run.

"Ouf, we almost missed it." He said.

"Now, we're on our way for our home." Lilly said.

"Yeah. Hey, do you hear that?" Humphrey asked as he listened to the song.

"I like that rhythm!" She replied, beginning to dance.

"It's rock!" He said, dancing with her.

Then, after the music ended, the 2 wolves sat and laughed.

"Aaah, it's good to laugh." Humphrey said.

"It's been years I didn't laugh that hard." Lilly said. "Thanks Humph."

"It's nothing." He replied, blushing slightly at the name she gave him. "*Yawn* I'm a little tired now, I think I'm gonna sleep a bit."

"Yeah, me too." She said yawning too.

He lied on the bed in the camper and she cuddled against him.

"Good sleep Humphrey." She said before falling asleep.

Humphrey looked at the beauty he had just next to him, and he said peacefully:

"Good sleep Lilly."

And he put his head on his paws and fell asleep too.

* * *

In that while at Jasper park.

"WHAT?! Lilly AND Humphrey disappeared!?" Eve shouted.

"Honey, calm down!" Winston said.

"If that little brat touch my daughter, I swear he will die when he will come back!"

"Mom! I know Humphrey since enough time now for say that he will surely take good care of Lilly until they come back." Kate said.

"I trust Humphrey, he isn't the omega's leader for nothing." Winston added.

"Plus, it's not like if he could do anything to your daughter." Garth said.

Kate looked at him severely.

"I mean, he doesn't look like a bad guy." He said for reassure her.

"We will organize a search party for them." Winston said. "But you, Kate and Garth, I want you take your day off and go together take a look to the territory."

"But dad-"

"It's an order Kate."

She sighed.

"Alright."

Eve and Winston went away. Garth approached Kate.

"Hey, don't be down like that Kate. We can visit the territory and search your sister and your friends at the same time." He said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I just hope they're alright." She replied.

"I hope too. I don't really like Humphrey, but he isn't a bad guy, and he is your friend. Maybe I can learn some things from him."

"Yeah, maybe I can too." Kate replied. "Come on now, I will show you the best part of our territory." She said then trying to smile.

"I follow you Kate." He said


	4. Chapter 3: The first night

Chapter 3: The first night

After a good sleep, Humphrey woke up slowly. It was night, and the camper was stopped in a truck station.

"Lilly, wake up, we stopped." Humphrey said getting up with a start.

"Uh? Where are we?" She said still half asleep.

He licked her face for wake her up totally.

"Come on sleepyhead. We stopped just few moments ago."

Lilly blushed from his lick. But then, her stomach groaned.

"Huh, I think I'm hungry." She said.

"We can't go out, the truck could leave us here." Humphrey said.

But suddenly, his stomach groaned too. He sighed, and then chuckled.

"Anyway, I think we can take a look outside." He said next.

Lilly opened the door and sniffed the air.

"I think I have something." She said following a sweet scent.

Humphrey followed her. They came near a big trash and they found a strange package.

"It's in that strange thing." Lilly said.

She took one side of the package in her mouth, and Humphrey took the other side, and they drawn it until it broke. Some sort of food knows as cupcake fell on the ground. They took each other one cupcake and ate it.

"Hmm, delicious." Lilly said.

"I agree. I was starving." Humphrey replied.

He saw that she had some cream on her muzzle, so he licked her. Lilly was dazed by this and asked while blushing madly:

"Uh, Humphrey, what are you doing?"

"You had some cream on your muzzle." He replied.

And then he realized what he just done.

"Oh my god, sorry Lilly, I didn't mean to…" He said blushing furiously.

Suddenly, a light was lit near them, and a door opened. A guy came out of the house and looked at the 2 wolves, shocked. Lilly and Humphrey looked at each other and then they heard the camper beginning to drive away.

"Oh no, we will lose our transport!" Lilly said.

"Wolves! Max, bring the shotgun!" The man shouted.

"Lilly, run!" Humphrey shouted.

She began to run for escape the human. He followed her, but they were stopped by the fence.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Lilly said.

"We're not good." Humphrey said.

They turned to see another human coming.

"They're here, kill them!" The first human shouted.

"I got them." Max said.

The human fired just between the 2 wolves, creating a smoke of dust. When the smoke disappeared, the fence was bashed, and Humphrey and Lilly were running away. When they reached the top of an hill, they watched their transport go away without them.

"Great, we lost our transport." Humphrey said.

"How are we gonna come back home now?" Lilly whimpered.

"We will find another way Lilly. Come on, we can't stay here."

And the pair went in the forest. The rain began to fall, and some light flash went through the sky.

"We will have to find a shelter soon." Humphrey said, hearing the thunder.

"It's good to have a bath sometimes." Lilly replied, her tongue out licking the rain which fell on it.

He looked at her with a smile.

"Hey, it looks look it's stopping." She said suddenly.

They looked around, and then above them. It was just some leaves which prevented the rain to fall on them. But the leaves suddenly gave up and water fell on the 2 wolves. Humphrey and Lilly were drenched. Then, they looked at each other, and they laughed.

"Come on now, we need to find a den for the night." Humphrey said.

"I follow you Humph." She said happily.

They found a little hole under a tree where the rain couldn't go and they lied there. Then, Lilly came snuggling against Humphrey.

"Brr. I'm freezing." She said.

Humphrey looked at her, and then put his head on her shoulder for keep her warm.

"Try to sleep Lilly, I'm watching over you." He said with kindness in his voice.

Lilly felt his head, but even if it was strange since she knows Humphrey has a crush for her sister, she let him do as he wanted. She smiled slightly and fell asleep, happy to have Humphrey at her side.

* * *

At Jasper, Kate and Garth were looking at the bright moon.

"The moon will be full tomorrow." Garth said.

"Yeah. Winston told me that no one found the track of Humphrey and Lilly." Kate said sadly.

"You searched all day long. Now, it's time for a break Kate."

"Yeah, you're right."

He came close to her and she put her head against his shoulder.

"I'm just sad that my sister and my friend will not see my wedding." Kate said.

"You know, I can force my father to delay the wedding." Garth replied.

"No Garth. Your father will never agree with that."

"I'll make him agree. And if he doesn't agree, so fuck the wedding."

"You'll do that?" She asked.

"If this can make you happy, I'll do it." He replied.

Kate smiled. She thought:

_"Wow, Garth is a great wolf finally. He is really perfect. I must learn him how to howl for make him the best wolf ever."_

She turned her head toward him.

"Garth, what do you say if we howl together?" She asked.

"What, now?" He said surprised.

"Yes, right now."

"But, I... You told me yesterday night that I don't howl very great and-"

"I can teach you Garth." Kate said.

"You... You will teach me that?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, it's what mate are for. Since we will soon become mate, I think it's my responsibility to teach you that." She replied.

"Kate... It's the most beautiful thing that anyone ever told me. Thank you Kate, I will gladly learn to howl with you." He said.

The 2 wolves hugged. Garth thought:

_"Whoua, Kate will learn me how to howl. It's wonderful. She is wonderful. I'm sure now, she is the girl I want to be mate with. I must say her."_

"Kate?" He said.

She turned her head toward him. He looked at her beautiful face.

"What is it Garth?" She asked smiling.

_"Oh my god, I love her smile."_ Garth thought.

"I-I'd like to tell you something." He stammered.

"What is it?" Kate asked curious.

"Kate... I love you." He finally said.

She blushed madly. He was so cute when he said that. Then, without any more hesitation, she kissed him. It's surprised Garth at first, but he soon joined her. Their kiss was intense, passionate. They were both amazed by the other. Then Kate pulled away from him and replied:

"I love you too Garth."

And they kissed again lovingly. After their second kiss, they snuggled against each other and looked at the sky.

"It's a great night tonight." Kate said.

"With you, every night will be as great as this one." Garth replied.

She giggled and cuddled her head more against his chest, near his heart. Garth felt something strong grew in him. He needed to express something, and so it came out naturally of him. He howled. It was a true howl, full of pride and love. Kate listened him, amazed by what she was hearing, and then she joined him. Their howl matched perfectly in a love duet. Then, after they ended their love song, they kissed some more before heading to a den not far.


	5. Chapter 4: A 2nd chance and a wedding

Chapter 4: A second chance and a wedding

In the morning.

Kate slowly woke up when the sun lighted the den she was in. Garth wasn't with her. She stretched her muscles and came out. Garth was in front of the entrance.

"Good morning Kate!" He said with a big smile.

"Good morning love." She replied, approaching him and kissing him.

"So, today is our big day. I hope you're ready."

"After the night you gave me, I'm ready to become your mate." Kate replied kissing him some more.

"You gave me one night too. You were amazing my love." Garth said.

"And you were amazing too honey."

Garth watched the sun, and then said:

"It's becoming late now, we better clean us and our scents from last night, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think my mom will get furious if she smell your scent on me." Kate replied.

"Come on, let's go to the pond."

After some cleaning, the 2 alphas departed, Kate came back to her parents den and Garth went for his father's den

* * *

For Lilly and Humphrey, the things were less hurried. Lilly was snuggled against Humphrey's chest, and Humphrey during the night put his right paw on Lilly for warm her even more. The sun was out since 2 hours now, and they were still sleeping. The 2 birds Marcel and Paddy found them and were almost tenderized by the scene. But they had to wake up the 2 wolves.

"Fole!" Marcel shouted as he launched a rock on Humphrey's head.

"Ouch! What was that?" Humphrey said as he got up slowly.

Lilly opened her eyes and saw the 2 birds.

"Hey, good morning you two. Did you sleep well?" Marcel asked.

"It could be better, but I will not complain." Humphrey replied.

"Say, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"No, the question is what are **you two** doing here? We found you the perfect way to your home and you abandoned it!"

"We were kinda… attracted by something outside." Humphrey said.

"Little sweets attracted our stomach." Lilly added, feeling guilty.

"Hoo, those little sweets, It's like poison." Marcel said.

"It depends, it can be delicious." Paddy replied.

"There must be another way to come back to Jasper." Humphrey said.

"Another way, another way! You are taking me for what, a travel agent?" Marcel said.

Suddenly, Lilly sobbed.

"We can't come back home.*sob* We're stuck here."

"Shh shh Lilly, we're gonna come back home, I promised you. Don't worry Lilly." Humphrey said to console her.

Then he turned toward the birds.

"There must be another way to come back to Jasper. Marcel, you're a sportsman, you must know much more than one way to win a game."

"Hmm, well, there still the train." Marcel said.

"Actually, there is a train." Paddy added.

"It's called the Canadian Express."

"Yes, the Canadian Express and-"

"Paddy, please. It's called the Canadian Express and it pass just next to Jasper Park."

"And it is fast." Paddy said.

"Yeah, very fast. You will be there in no time." Marcel added.

"Great, where do we catch it?" Humphrey asked.

"Watch this."

Paddy put a ball on the ground and Marcel hit it with his stick. The ball flew toward a mountain.

"Just behind this mountain." Paddy said.

"You heard that Lilly, we will be soon at home." Humphrey said.

"It's great! We better hurry if we don't want to miss it!" Lilly replied, now smiling.

"Come on!" He said beginning to run.

And Lilly followed him.

* * *

At approximately midday, the eastern pack and the western pack joined in the valley for Kate and Garth's wedding. Kate was grooming herself in front of the main den, and her mother was helping her. Garth was in his and his father's den.

"So, today is the day you will become the great alpha of the United pack son. It's a great honor for me to be your father." Tony said to Garth.

"Yeah, it's cool." Garth replied. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"What is it son? I'm here, and I know a lot about those wedding's things. Ask me everything."

"I… dad, I fell in love with Kate. I love her more than anything else, I really want to be her mate, and to have puppies with her. We already lost our virginity with each other last night and-"

"You… you already mated with her?!" Tony said shocked.

"Yes dad. But there's a thing I really want, it's to make her happy. And her sister and her friend are still missing, and it can be great if they can see my wedding."

"Son, I understand what you're trying to ask, and I understand you, really, it's honorable. But we can't delay this important wedding because some omega are missing, even if they're friends or family. You're an alpha Garth, and today, you will unite the pack and bring a new era of peace between Kate's pack and our pack. And the peace must come before everything."

Garth sighed.

"I understand dad." He replied then.

"Plus, it's not like if they will miss a big thing. If you already mated with Kate, it means you're already mate with her. But better not speak about that in front of her mother Eve. I know her, she could kill you." Tony said.

"Yeah, Kate warned me about her mother."

"And son!"

Tony approached Garth.

"I'm really proud you found your love." He said.

"And I'm happy to have found it." Garth replied smiling.

Suddenly, Claw entered in the den.

"Sir Tony, it's the time."

"We're coming Claw." Tony replied.

She came out and Tony turned again toward his son.

"Are you ready son?"

"I'm ready dad." Garth replied.

"So, let's go."

Kate and Garth joined on the flat rock in the middle of the valley. The 2 packs were around them.

"You're really beautiful today Kate." Garth said.

"You're not bad yourself handsome." Kate giggled.

"You're ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready." She replied.

And the 2 young wolves began the ceremony by sniffing each other scent.

"What are they doing?" Mooch asked to Shakey whom was above him for see the wedding.

"They just took the smell of each other." Shakey replied. "Oh, and now, they will bite each other ears."

After Kate and Garth bit each other's ears, they looked into the other's eyes and smiled. Then they approached for the final act.

"And now they will rub their nose for symbolize they are… *sniff* united…"

Kate and Garth rubbed their nose. And all the wolves around cheered them.

"Hurray for the newlyweds!" Shakey, Mooch and Salty shouted.

Kate and Garth looked at each of the packs, and then at each other.

"I love you Garth." Kate said.

"And I love you too Kate." Garth replied.

They kissed happily.

"Come on now! A big howl for our great alphas!" Winston said.

And every wolves howled happily. Kate and Garth joined them, and after that the United pack went for a great hunt. After the big feast, Tony, Winston and Eve came near Kate and Garth.

"So, what are your projects now you're married?" Winston asked to the pair.

"Dad, we just married!" Kate said.

"I'm sure Garth already has few ideas." Tony said, winking at his son.

"Uh, y-yeah." Garth replied, understanding too well what his father meant.

"I hope you will be happy together." Eve said. "And you better make my daughter happy until her death." She said next glancing dangerously at Garth.

"Mom, please!" Kate said annoyed. "Anyway, now that Garth and me will be in charge of the pack, you maybe want some tranquility."

"Yeah, Kate and me agreed that you maybe want some vacation you three." Garth said. "So, we want to ask you if you'd like to take some peaceful days at the most peaceful place of Jasper."

"I don't think-" Eve began.

"It will be wonderful!" Tony said for help the 2 young alphas. "My back really needs vacations."

"And I need some sleep and relaxation." Winston added. "I'm old, and I'm sure now the pack is in good paws."

"You deserve a great retreat you three. You worked hard for the peace of the packs. Now, we take care of everything." Garth said.

"Yeah, we're here now, you don't have to worry for the pack anymore." Kate added.

"Alright alright you two." Eve said. "I just hope Lilly will come back soon. I miss her presence."

Everyone looked at Eve.

"I miss her too honey." Winston said cuddling her.

"We miss Lilly and Humphrey greatly." Kate said.

"Yeah, and we will organize others search party for find them." Garth added.

Eve looked at everyone, and then she said with a little tear of happiness in her right eye:

"I just hope they're alright."


	6. Chapter 5: Did they miss something?

Chapter 5: Did they miss something?

"Come on Lilly! Run!"

Humphrey and Lilly were running on the mountain, almost at the peak.

"Wait for me *pant* Humphrey!" Lilly shouted.

Humphrey stopped near a dead tree and waited her. It's at that time some giggles came from the dead tree. Humphrey turned and saw a bear cub on it.

"Hello there!" He said.

"Whoua! What are you?" The cub asked.

"Me? I'm a wolf." Humphrey replied.

"I never saw a wolf before. You're funny."

Lilly arrived near them.

"What is that?" She asked surprised.

"Hmm, I think it's a little bear cub." Humphrey replied.

"Hey, hi there." She said to the cub.

"Hi! So, you're two wolves?" The cub asked.

"Yep, there two of us here." Humphrey replied.

"Do you know where is the train, little bear?" Lilly asked.

"The train? Uh, yeah, kinda." The cub said.

"Great! Can you tell us where it is please?" She asked again with kindness in her voice.

"It's not too far, I can show you." He replied.

But suddenly, a loud growl came from behind the 2 wolves. Humphrey and Lilly turned slowly to see a big bear growling at them.

"Sorry, we never intended to disturb you." Lilly said.

"Lilly, I don't think she really cares." Humphrey said nervously.

Suddenly, the bear cub came in front of the big bear.

"Mom, they just want to find the train!" He said.

The mother bear groaned something.

"No, they didn't hurt me. They just want the train... I think."

"It's absolutely true." Humphrey said.

"Just the train, nothing else." Lilly added, smiling nervously.

The mother bear looked at her cub, and nodded.

"She is okay with you. Come on, we will show you the way." The cub said joyfully.

He jumped on the back of his mother and they led Humphrey and Lilly to a big edge.

"Here it is." The cub said pointing under the edge.

The 2 omegas looked under it and saw the train's track in the valley, at the bottom of the mountain. And suddenly, they heard the train come.

"Oh shit, we're gonna miss the train!" Humphrey said.

"We must go there before the train pass." Lilly said to the cub.

"We know where you can go." The cub replied.

Him and his mother led the 2 wolves at a little path on theflank of the mountain.

"Thanks for everything!" Lilly said to the cub and the mother bear when they departed.

"No problem! And good honeymoon you two!" The cub replied.

Then the 2 bears disappeared.

"Honeymoon?" Lilly and Humphrey said looking at each other.

The train whistled again.

"Come on, hurry up!" Humphrey said.

The 2 wolves began to come down the mountains. 2 minutes later, they were almost at the train's tracks when the train arrived. They ran as fast as they could but the open car passed before they reached the tracks.

"Shit! *pant* We missed it!" Humphrey said nervously.

"Oh no! *pant* We were too slow! *pant* What are we gonna do now Humph?" Lilly asked.

"I-I don't know Lilly."

"You missed a train?" A voice asked behind them.

They turned and saw Marcel andPaddy on a fallen tree.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Lilly said.

"Don't worry miss, it's nothing." Paddy replied. "You'll take the next."

"There's a next?" Lilly and Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, in two days. Just the time that the train come down from the North and come back here again, in the right direction."

"Oh thank you my god." Lilly said.

"Just two days and we can go home." Humphrey said.

"Well, glad you're okay you two. It's time for us to fly away." Marcel said.

"Please Marcel, can you do something more for me?" Lilly said. "Can you tell to my parents what happened to us?"

"Your parents? You mean your big wild wolves parents?" Paddy asked frightened.

"Don't be silly. My parents are the dominant alphas of our pack, the western pack of Jasper park." She said.

"We can do that for you sweetie." Marcel replied. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Humphrey, can I speak to you in private please?"

"Yeah, I follow you." Humphrey replied suspicious.

The bird led him far enough from Lilly and Paddy so they couldn't hear them.

"So, my furry friend, you will have two days to wait with the young and cute lady. If I was you, I'll spend these two days to try to get her, if you know what I mean." Marcel said.

"What are you talking about? Me and Lilly are just friends!" Humphrey replied angrily.

"I'm talking about the mating season. It's spring, so the mating season is not far for you."

Humphrey totally forgot about that. It meant Lilly could be in heat very soon, and due to her scent, he will not be able to resist to...

_"No, don't you dare think about that!" _He thought.

"Marcel, thank you to have warned me. I exactly know what I will do." He replied.

"Good. I hope you will have a good time with her." Marcel said.

_"Shut the fuck up!" _Humphrey thought.

"We sure will." He said, clenching his teeth.

"Hey, after all, you maybe could stay at Sawtooth for repopulate! All this way for nothing, what a waste of time."

_"If this bird add anything else, I'm gonna kill him."_ Humphrey thought.

"Anyway, it's too late now. Just don't miss the train next time." Marcel said.

"Count on me." Humphrey replied almost growling.

To Paddy and Lilly's side.

"So, Marcel told me the mating season for your species is coming soon." Paddy said.

"The mating season?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, ya know, the season when you, wolves, are making puppies."

"Oh, yeah, that season." She replied embarrassed.

"Sooo... do you and your boyfriend gonna try to make some?" He asked.

"I don't have boyfriend Paddy." Lilly said, and those words remember her the night when her and Humphrey were captured.

"And Humphrey?" Paddy asked slyly.

"Humphrey and me are just friend!" She said growling.

"Oh, okay. We just thought you were together, since we found you slept in his arms last night."

"I was cold, and he was enough gentle to let me sleep with him for warm me. Nothing else." Lilly replied.

"Okay, okay. Just an idea."

"Plus, Humphrey is in love with my sist-"

She suddenly stopped to talk and thought.

"Yes, what?" Paddy asked curious.

"I completely forgot that my sister Kate will marry the future leader of the eastern pack for unite our packs!" She said.

"Ouch, he will be sad to learn that."

"And if I don't tell him, he will be angry at me when we will get back to home. *sigh* Why it always fall on me to announce bad news."

"Yeah, bad luck. Anyway, I hope you'll spend two wonderful days with your 'just friend' Humphrey." Paddy replied seeing Marcel and Humphrey coming back.

"So Paddy, ready to take off?" Marcel asked with a wink.

"Ready when you are my lord."

"Let's go then! Good bye you two! And don't miss the train!" Marcel said as he took off with Paddy.

"Good bye Marcel, good bye Paddy!" Humphrey and Lilly shouted to the 2 birds.

After the birds disappeared, Lilly and Humphrey looked at each other.

"Well, we better look for a den for the night." Humphrey said, embarrassed.

Yeah, and look for some food too." Lilly added on the same tone.

"You search for a den, I look for some food." He said.

"Okay, see you later." She replied.

She watched him leave, then she sighed.

"These two days are gonna be veeery long." She said to herself.

At Jasper.

"Did you find them?" Garth asked to Kate.

"No, we didn't. We searched all afternoon, but they're not on the territory." Kate replied. "I'm beginning to desperate. That makes two days and three nights they disappeared."

"If we don't find them, they will come back by themselves." Garth said.

"Pff, this world is big and dangerous, we can get lost easily in those forest." Hutch said.

"Yeah, I heard rumors about monsters living in the mountains." Claw added.

"Now, I desperate more." Kate said.

"Don't worry Kate, I'm sure they're together and they're alright." Garth replied nuzzling her. "They'll come back. And we will keep looking for them until they come back. And... I feel tomorrow there will be some news. I'm sure."


	7. Chapter 6: The mating season begin

Chapter 6: The mating season

After a good night of sleep, Lilly and Humphrey woke up in their new shelter with the sun shining outside.

"*yawn* A new day is up." Humphrey said getting up.

He looked at Lilly.

"Good morning Lilly." He said smiling cheerfully.

"Good morning Humph." Lilly replied yawning and getting up.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Suddenly, Lilly's stomach groaned.

"I think my stomach replied for me." She said.

"Hehe. I'm hungry too. I think I saw some rabbits in the meadow, on the other side of the train's tracks."

"Let's go then!" She said happily.

She passed just before Humphrey and her tail touched his muzzle. This surprised him and kinda excited him too, but he kept his mind cool.

_"Wow, that was close."_ He thought.

He followed her, trying to keep his distance from her. They crossed the train's tracks, went through a little hill and they finally arrived at the meadow which Humphrey spoke about.

"There it is." He said.

Some rabbits were hopping in the tall grass.

"We better hide in the grass before they see us." Lilly said.

"Yeah, come on."

They sneaked towards 2 big rabbits.

"Okay, all we have to do is to bite them very strongly." Humphrey whispered.

"So, I think we could jump on them and bite them." Lilly proposed.

"Good idea. You better lift your hair strand before, you'll see better."

She did what he said, and Humphrey watched her eyes, amazed by their beauty.

"So, we can hunt now?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I was distracted." Humphrey replied.

So the two wolves they focused on the rabbits.

"You take the one on the left, I take the other. At three, we jump." Humphrey whispered. "One, two, three."

The 2 wolves jumped on the rabbits and bit them as hard as they could. They succeeded to kill it, and they ate their meat, enjoying the taste of the fresh blood. Then, Humphrey looked at Lilly and saw she had some blood on her muzzle.

_"I can't resist it."_ He thought.

Lilly saw he was looking at her and then thought:

_"I must say him about Kate and Garth, but if I do that, he will be upset and I really don't want to pass those two days with a zombie. Maybe if I do something for change his mind. I know."_

Humphrey approached her for lick her muzzle but something really unexpected happened. Lilly approached her muzzle too and kissed Humphrey. And she kissed him passionately! At first, he tried to draw back, but he finally accepted her kiss. Their kiss lasted 2 minutes before both wolves separate, out of breath.

"Sorry... Humphrey." Lilly said breathing.

"Don't... be sorry Lilly. It's my fault too." Humphrey replied.

"No, it's not that." She replied.

He looked at her, curious, and she sighed.

"I must tell you something about Kate, Humph."

2 minutes later.

"What?! She must marry that Barth!?" He said shocked and angry at the same time.

"Yeah, for unite the packs and bring the peace. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Humph." Lilly said.

Humphrey thought some seconds.

"Bof, after all, I should have been prepared to that. She's an alpha, and I'm an omega. A silly pitiful omega." He said then.

"Don't say that Humph! You're not silly or pitiful! You're fun, you're kind, you're generous... and you're handsome." She said that last word while blushing.

He blushed too, and came closer to her.

"You're not bad yourself babe." He said seductively.

Suddenly, Lilly kissed him again. He kissed her back immediately, and they stayed like that approximately 5 minutes before stopping for air.

"Wow! *pant* This was... *pant* special." Lilly said.

"You're becoming... *pant* good at this." Humphrey replied.

They looked at each other shyly, and Lilly came and snuggled against him. He licked her head lovingly.

"I feel good with you Humph." She said.

"I feel good with you too Lilly." He replied.

She raised her head and looked at him. Humphrey, seeing that her hair strand fell back on her left eye, he lifted it again with his muzzle.

"I love your eyes." He said then. They're the most beautiful eyes I saw in all my life."

"*Giggle* And you're the most gentle wolf I ever met in all my life." Lilly replied.

"Lilly..." Humphrey said approaching his muzzle from her.

"Humphrey?" She said approaching her muzzle too.

Their nose touched, and they rubbed it. Then Lilly drew back and said while blushing:

"I want to stay with you the rest of my life."

Humphrey replied while blushing too:

"And I want to live my life with you."

She blushed more, and she snuggled against him more tightly. Humphrey looked at her, put his muzzle on her neck and smelled her scent. She had a sweet smell, and the skin under her fur was hot. Then, his nose caught a hot and attractive scent, and so he knew her heat just began.

"I love you Humph." Lilly said seductively.

"I love you Lilly." He said licking her sensitive neck.

As a male, he knew that the female's neck are a sensitive spot when the mating time comes. Lilly moaned slightly and she began to pant an moan.

"We better... *pant* go back to... *moan* the den." She said.

"Yeah, we will be better there." Humphrey replied licking her neck some more.

Then, snuggled against each other, the 2 lovers headed to their den for have some intimacy.

* * *

At Jasper park.

"Alpha Kate!" Hutch called outside of the den.

Kate and Garth came out of the den.

"What happen Hutch?" She asked.

"Two birds want to talk to the dominant alphas of the western pack."

"Two birds? What in the world two birds would talk to us?" Garth asked.

"They said it was about Lilly and Humphrey." Hutch replied.

"Where are they?!" Kate and Garth asked at the same time.

"The birds are here." Marcel said by landing with Paddy on a tree not far from the 2 alphas.

"Where is my sister and Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Oh, they're safe, and they will be here in two days." Paddy said.

"But you are miss?" Marcel asked out of curiosity.

"I'm Kate."

"Kate, what a surprise. We heard from your sister you must marry someone for bring the peace here. I find that very pitiful. And what do you do for Humphrey, uh? He loved you, and now you throw him like a trash."

"THAT COWARD LOVED YOU?!" Garth yelled.

"Calm down honey! I never liked Humphrey more than like a friend. I assure you, he is only a friend, no more." Kate replied.

"Next time I see him, I will-"

"Anyway, now Humphrey and Lilly are waiting for a train somewhere to come back here, and the mating season will start soon." Marcel said.

"The... The mating season!" Kate and Garth exclaimed at the same time.

"We completely forgot about that." Garth said.

"Without an alpha with them, they can end doing puppies." Kate added.

"And if that coward of Humphrey try to do that to my daughter, I will rip his tail and make him swallow it!" Eve said coming out of the bushes she was hid in.

"Honey, calm down!" Winston said following her.

"Mom, dad, I need you to take care of the pack some days." Kate said.

"What?!" Winston, Eve, Hutch and Garth said at the same time.

"I'm gonna go there and bring them back safe." She replied.

"So, I come with you." Garth said.

"And I take you with me honey. It's the mating season, don't think I'm gonna let you wander around without me." She said. "Excuse me birds, but can you show us how to join Lilly and Humphrey?"

"My name is Marcel and his is Paddy." Marcel replied. "And we can show you the way."

"But the train will pass soon my lord. They better hurry." Paddy added.

"Alright. Mom, dad, can you take care of the pack?"

"We can Kate. We will do our best. Find your sister and Humphrey and bring them back safely." Winston replied.

"And if Humphrey touched Lilly, kill him!" Eve shouted.

"You were right about your mother." Garth whispered to Kate.

"Come on now, let's go." Kate said.

"Good luck you two!" Hutch, Winston and Eve said.

"Finally, our vacation gonna wait a little longer." Winston said to Eve."

Kate and Garth were running toward the train tracks, Marcel and Paddy showing them the way. They arrived just in time to jump into the open car of the train when it passed.

"Ouf, we had it!" Kate said. "Now, we can find Humphrey and Lilly, and bring them back."

"Yeah, with that, we gonna find them very fast." Garth said.

Suddenly, Paddy and Marcel landed in the car.

"Well, now you're in the train, it will conduce you near where Humphrey and Lilly are waiting. You will be there in some hours." Marcel said.

"We will come back to warn you when it will be time to jump of the train." Paddy added.

"Alright. Thanks for everything you two. We, Humphrey and Lilly owe you greatly." Kate said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's just say we're friend now." Marcel replied.

"Yeah, we're friends now." Garth said smiling.

"We must go check on Humphrey and Lilly now. See you later wolves!" Marcel replied.

"Later you birds!" Kate and Garth said to the birds whom flew away.

After the birds disappeared, Kate looked at Garth.

"So honey, what are we gonna do during those empty hours?" She asked seductively.

"Hmm, I think you have an idea." He replied.

Kate cuddled against him, and Garth smelled her neck.

"Kate, I think your heat just started." He said.

"Yeah, and?"

"Do you really want to have puppies?"

"I'm with the one I love. I want to have pups with you my dear." Kate replied seductively, licking his muzzle. "And you, are you ready to become a father?"

"I'll be ready when you'll be ready to become a mother." Garth said.

"So, come honey. I'm ready for you." She said turning her butt toward him.

Her tail rubbed his muzzle. He came closer to her and said:

"I love you so much Kate."

"I love you too Garth. Please, go on, I need you." Kate said seductively.

"I will give you what you need my love." He replied licking her back as he gently mounted her.

* * *

The love is in the air! But I warn you, something unexpected will happen in the next chapter. And that will disturb the love of the two couples in their trip.


	8. Chapter 7: An unexpected newcomer

Chapter 7: An unexpected newcomer

Humphrey woke up in the evening. He was in the den with Lilly at his side. He stretched and yawned. But suddenly, he stopped in a trance. Lilly woke up at her turn, and yawned. Then, she looked at Humphrey.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" She asked.

"We... we did it." He replied her shocked.

"And it was wonderful." She said cuddling her head against his chest.

"You... You're not mad at me? I mean, I maybe got you pregnant."

"I want to be the mother of your pups Humph. I want to be pregnant of you. I love you Humphrey."

"You're sure about that? I'm not a perfect father or-"

"For me, you're the perfect mate." Lilly replied licking his cheek. "And I'm sure you will be a wonderful father."

"Thank you Lilly." Humphrey said blushing. "And I'm sure you'll be a terrific mother." He said next licking her muzzle tenderly.

Lilly looked outside the den.

"Well, it will be night time soon. We better go eat something before it'd be too dark out there. What do you say?" She asked then.

"I say it's great idea my dear. But the day isn't end yet. It's the full moon tonight, so, Lilly, will you make me the honor to howl with me tonight?" Humphrey asked.

Lilly smiled happily.

"I will be honored to howl with you Humphrey." She replied.

The two wolves kissed passionately, thinking only about their young love.

* * *

In the train, Garth was keeping an eye on their road while Kate was sleeping peacefully in a corner in the car. Garth was thinking about what they done. Did Kate's heat overwhelmed her thought and mind, or did she done that because she really loved him? He didn't want to hurt the one he loves the most. He thought about it so deeply that he came on this issue: Does she really love him. At this point, Garth was deeply troubled by the question. In one hand, she maybe doesn't love him because she insisted to look after Humphrey and her sister. But in the other hand, she insisted to take him with her on this trip, for not leave him alone at the pack in the middle of twenty other females in heat. It will be unbearable for him to lose the love of his life. So Garth was beginning to get angry at Humphrey because of his own feelings. It was the first time in his life that his feelings where overwhelming him. He was suffering of his own feelings.

Suddenly, something landed on Garth from the outside, making him fall loudly on the car's ground. He groaned, frustrated. That woke up Kate and she hurried toward her lover.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Something hit me." He replied shocked.

He got up and saw something moved near a box in the car. He jumped on it, thinking only about the safety of Kate. But when he saw what was the stranger, he stopped instantly to growl.

"What the...?!" He said shocked.

Kate approached and saw, just in front of Garth's muzzle, a little wolf pup licking Garth's muzzle.

"What is that?!" She exclaimed.

The wolf pup whimpered. He was very young, he was surely born few weeks ago. He had grey and brown fur, with cream underbelly. His eyes were still close. Garth draw back and the pup whimpered again.

"That little pup must be terrorized!" Kate said tenderized.

She approached and licked the pup on the head.

"I'm here little cutie. We're gonna take care of you."

Garth came near the pup too.

"Yeah little guy, we will protect you." He said licking the pup's head too.

Him and Kate looked at each other.

"Finally, we have a pup, but it's sooner than what we expected." She said.

"But how this little guy ended here?" Garth wondered.

"What kind of parents could throw their pups on a train?!" Kate said angrily. "If I find someone like that, I swear I'll rip his throat in the minutes."

Garth was surprised to hear Kate speak like her mother. The pup whimpered again.

"Hey, don't worry little guy. We won't let anyone hurt you again." Garth said cheerfully.

The pup walked clumsily toward him and snuggled against one of his front paw. Kate looked at them tenderized. She snuggled against him and said:

"I told you was ready to become father."

Garth blushed and licked her cheek lovingly. Then they licked the pup whom whimpered happily.

"You're safe now, we will take good care of you my little." Kate said.

Then she lied down and took the pup against her chest for warm him. Garth lied next her and cuddled her. And it's like that the 3 of them fell asleep, like a happy family.

* * *

The night was falling on the train tracks and Humphrey and Lilly just came back from their little hunt. At that time, Marcel and Paddy met them at the tracks.

"Hey, hello you two!" Marcel said when he saw Lily and Humphrey playing to chase each other.

"Oh, hey! Hi Marcel, hi Paddy!" Lilly replied smiling.

The birds came down of their tree and the 2 wolves approached.

"So, haw was the day?" Paddy asked.

"Great. It was the best day of our lives." Humphrey replied.

"Why that?" Marcel asked.

"Guys, we have something to announce to you." Lilly said.

"Lilly and me decided to become mate!" Humphrey announced.

"Woah! It's wonderful for you two!" Marcel said.

"Congratulation!" Paddy added.

"And another news, we try to make puppies." Lilly said cuddling her head against Humphrey's chest.

"Wow, you're fast!" Marcel said jokingly at Humphrey.

"We have some news too." Paddy said. "Your sister Kate and another wolf named Garth are coming here for bring you back to your pack. They will arrive with the train soon now."

"They come for us?" Lilly asked.

"I don't like the smell of all that." Humphrey said.

"Please honey. I'm sure they will be happy for us. And anyway, they can't prevent us to love each other." She said.

"If they threat us, I must defend my mate." He replied. "And bite Kate or any other wolf doesn't afraid me if it's for protect my lovely and sexy mate."  
"We can assure you, they just want to bring you back to your pack. And they maybe want to prevent you to make puppies. " Marcel said.

"What?!" Humphrey and Lilly shouted.

"They can't do that!" Humphrey said next.

"We're adults now, we can take our decisions alone!" Lilly added.

"Hey, it's not our fault, don't blame us!" Paddy said.

"The train will pass soon, we have to go warn them. But we can say them to not try to separate you." Marcel added.

"Yeah, do that please." Lilly said calming down.

"We'll do that for you lady Lilly." Paddy said.

"Thank you guys." Humphrey replied. Now, excuse us, but lady Lilly and myself have a date. So, see you later guys." Humphrey said.

"Later my furry friends! And have a good date!" Marcel and Paddy said as they took off.

* * *

Surprise! An abandoned wolf pup is in the story now. What that little pup can bring to our 4 wolves friends?


	9. Chapter 8: The reunion in the night

Chapter 8: The reunion in the night

On the train.

Marcel and Paddy landed in the open car, just in front of Kate and Garth, and began to walk toward them. But when they saw a little wolf pup sleeping against Kate's head, they still shocked for a while. Then, Marcel said.

"What in the world is that?"

Garth woke up by hearing him.

"Hmm, good night you two." He whispered yawning.

"What are you doing with a wolf pup?" Paddy asked.

"Oh, the little guy... kinda fell on me. He was surely abandoned by his parents."

"What a cute little monster." Paddy said sarcastically.

Kate woke up at her turn.

"Good night Marcel, good night Paddy." She said stretching.

"Good night miss. I see you already became mother." Marcel replied.

"Yeah, we were kinda forced to adopt him." She said licking the pup on the head.

"It's cute. But for your information, the train will arrive soon. You better get ready to jump." Paddy said.

"Okay, we get ready." Garth said.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Humphrey and Lilly were on a rock which topped the valley and the train's track. The full moon was up in the sky, lighting the 2 wolves. Humphrey was watching Lilly. Her fur was shining in the light of the moon, and her purple/blue eyes were shining too, making her look like an angel.

"You're ready my dear?" He asked her.

"I'm ready honey." She replied.

So, Humphrey began to howl a beautiful song of love. Lilly listened him some seconds, amazed by how his howl was gentle and strong at the same time. She then joined him with her cute and sensual howl.

It's when they began to howl together that they really understood they were made for each other. Their howls completed each other perfectly, unite and full of sense, strong and peaceful at the same time.

* * *

On the train, Kate, Garth, Marcel and Paddy heard the howl.

"Wow, I never heard something this way beautiful." Paddy and Marcel said at the same time.

"It's Humphrey and Lilly!" Kate said.

"And... Their howls... They're perfect." Garth said.

She looked at him and then at the cub. The young pup was listening the howl. He seemed very calm, very attentive. Then Kate looked at Garth again.

"We better jump now." He said.

"Yeah."

Kate took the pup in her mouth, and she jumped behind Garth.

* * *

In that while.

Lilly and Humphrey ended their song and cuddled each other affectionately. Lilly licked Humphrey's cheek.

"I love you so much Humphrey." She said.

"I love you more my dear lovely mate." He replied nuzzling her.

They kissed in deep love, while they heard the train pass but they didn't really care. Kate and Garth sneaked just at the flank of the rock Humphrey and Lilly were on. Kate put the pup on the ground and said:

"Hem, excuse us.".

Humphrey and Lilly's eyes went wide open.

"Did we interrupt you?" Garth added sarcastically.

The 2 omega lovers looked at the 2 alphas.

"Oh, this gonna be interesting." Paddy said to Marcel as the 2 birds landed on a tree, not far from the wolves.

"Oh crap." Humphrey said.

"So, I heard my little sister became mate with my friend?" Kate said.

"I think you heard right honey." Garth added.

Lilly and Humphrey tensed. Suddenly, Kate approached Lilly, and hugged her!

"Congratulation Lilly. You finally found a good wolf to live with." The tan furred wolf said then.

Lilly calmed.

"So, I suppose it makes us brothers in law." Garth said approaching Humphrey and hugging him too. "Congrats the coyote, you got a beauty for yourself." He said next jokingly.

"Hum, thanks." Humphrey said, confused. "But, you're really happy for us?"

"Of course we're happy! My best friend and my sister finally found a mate. It's wonderful!" Kate replied.

At that moment, the little wolf pup whimpered loudly, as he felt he was forgotten.

"What is that?" Humphrey and Lilly asked at the same time, dazed.

"Oh, yeah, the pup. I forgot about him." Kate said.

"This pup... erh... kinda fell on me while we were on the train. We think someone threw him against the train." Garth answered.

"That's horrible!" Lilly said.

She approached the cub and licked him affectionately.

"Don't be afraid little cutie, we will protect you now." She said.

Humphrey approached at his turn. Then, just at that moment, the pup whimpered and opened his eyes with some difficulty. The first wolves he saw were Humphrey and Lilly.

"Hey, he opened his eyes!" Humphrey said smiling.

Kate and Garth approached quickly.

"Hey, hello there little guy." Garth said.

The pup had blue crystal eyes, strangely a mix with Humphrey and Lilly's eyes.

He smiled and yipped joyfully. And then he yawned loudly.

"He surely had a long and hard day. He need to rest." Humphrey said nuzzling the little pup.

"Do you have a den somewhere?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, follow us." Lilly said as she took the pup in her mouth.

On the way, Humphrey asked to Kate:

"So... you and Garth are mate?"

"Yeah, we're mate. We married just yesterday. But we're very happy together, and I regret nothing." Kate replied cuddling Garth.

"Yeah, I regret nothing too. Our love is settled now, we're mate and we even try to do some pup." Garth added.

"Oh, it's great." Humphrey said. "Me and Lilly try to do some pup too."

"You tried?" Kate asked.

"Yep. And I'll be very happy if Humph get me pregnant." Lilly replied cuddling her lover.

"Mom will not like that."

"I don't care what mom can say about that. I'm in love, I'm really happy for the first time in my life. I won't let anyone take that happiness away from me." Lilly replied firmly.

"Wow, I see you'll be unbreakable. I understand you sis, and I'll prevent mom to kill Humphrey for you." Kate said.

"I never thought you could say such things sweetheart." Humphrey said to Lilly. "But I'm not complaining, I think it makes you even hotter when you're angry." He said then nuzzling Lilly's right cheek.

Lilly smiled and nuzzled him back. Kate snuggled against Garth.

Finally, the 4 wolves with the pup arrived at Humphrey and Lilly's den. Lilly put the pup on the ground in front of the den.

"There it is. I hope it's big enough for all of us." Humphrey said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna guard outside the den during the night." Garth said.

"I'll take your place later in the night honey." Kate said.

"No Kate, sleep, you need it." He replied kissing her cheek.

"You need it too Garth. You're strong enough for protect all of us. Or I think so." Humphrey said.

"Alright, alright. Kate will take my turn in the night. But for now, go sleep, it's an order." Garth replied.

"At your order alpha Garth." Humphrey joked.

Lilly giggled and Kate smiled.

"Come on now love, the night will be cold, we better snuggle up with the pup." Lilly said nuzzling Humphrey.

"I'm coming my dear." Humphrey replied as he took the pup in his mouth and followed his mate in the den.

Kate approached Garth and said:

"Good night my strong and lovely alpha. The night will be long without you at my side."

"Hehehe. Good night my sexy mate, I already miss you." Garth replied kissing her.

She giggled sensually and finally joined Lilly and Humphrey in the den. Garth lied down in front of the entrance. Then, he thought about his early doubts on the train about Kate's fidelity. He was sure now, Kate loves him.


End file.
